The embodiments and methods described herein relate generally to defining and/or creating computer-aided design files, and more particularly, to automatically defining computer-aided design files using machine learning, image analytics, and/or computer vision.
Modern increases in the capabilities of electronic devices have resulted in many tasks performed traditionally by humans being performed, at least in part, by machines. For example, using computer-aided design (CAD), a computer can be used to create, draw, and/or analyze a model, design, and/or drawing. More particularly, CAD software can be used to produce a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) model that can include and/or present any suitable information such as particular views of the model, units of measure and/or scale, tolerances, material properties, manufacturing and/or construction conventions and/or instructions, machine instructions such as computer numerical control (CNC) instructions or code (e.g., g-code), and/or any other suitable information. In many instances, computer-aid design (CAD) has replaced manual drafting of architectural drawings, engineering drawings, blueprints, and/or other technical documents traditionally performed by a human (e.g., using pen and paper).
In some instances, CAD can be used to model one or more features of a property, a plot of land, and/or a site of interest. The model can include information associated with geological features, topography, and/or buildings, roads, and/or other manmade structures on the land. In some known instances, detailed measurements can be taken of at least a portion of the land and used as input into a CAD program to produce a 2D or 3D model (e.g., a site plan, a site survey, and/or the like) of at least the portion of the land. Likewise, architects, engineers, builders, contractors, etc. can similarly create and/or define 2D and/or 3D CAD models and/or drawings of structures built on the land or future structures not yet physically built. While creating and/or defining such models and/or designs has resulted in increased efficiency compared to drafting and/or drawing done by humans using, for example, pen and paper, some known processes of creating and/or defining these models and/or drawings are still time consuming, labor intensive, and/or expensive. In addition, some such processes can use relatively large amounts of computing resources to generate the 2D and/or 3D CAD models as well as relatively large amounts of computing resources to view and/or otherwise use the generated 2D and/or 3D CAD models in a CAD program.
Accordingly, a need exists for automatically defining computer-aided design files using machine learning, image analytics, and/or computer vision.